There are many types of media devices today such as for example MP3 players, set-top boxes, DVD players, DVR recorders, CD players, and so on. Similarly, there are many types of communication devices available today such as for example landline phones, mobile phones, computers, and so on. It is common for users to program some or all of these devices with operational preferences to provide the user a desirable experience.